Love hurts
by Izabel65
Summary: Peu de temps avant la St valentin, House et Cuddy ont une violente dispute. House perturbé, a un accident de moto et refuse de voir Cuddy. Celle-ci s'en veut car elle sait qu'elle est responsable de son état. Wilson et toute l'équipe vont tout faire pour qu'ils se réconcilient...Cuddy arrivera-t-elle à se faire pardonner? House acceptera-t-il de l'écouter?


Voici une fic écrite pour un concours sur le thème de la St Valentin. Une énorme dispute, les ships Hilson et Huddy et un rendez-vous étaient imposés.

Merci à sandtoul pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture à tous. Et merci à tous les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews.

* * *

_**LOVE HURTS**_

_Lisa Cuddy soupira en regardant l'heure, 22h05. Mais, elle en avait fini avec la paperasse. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie maintenant. Elle l'avait prévenu de son retard, il avait ri en l'entendant bafouiller des excuses. Il l'avait rassuré, oui il comprenait, il s'occuperait bien de Rachel, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il l'avait faite râler en lui disant qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps car il y avait un marathon L-world sur CBS._

_Vingt minutes plus tard, elle s'engageait dans sa rue. Elle remarqua tout de suite la lumière s'allumer sur son perron. Instinctivement elle ralentit, s'arrêtant presque. Elle resta bouche bée, abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. Une pute !...Une pute sortait de chez elle ! Elle la vit sourire à l'homme se tenant dans l'encadrement. Puis tout en mettant une enveloppe dans son sac, elle monta dans une Austin 'Mini' et partit. _

_Lisa sentit des larmes de rage couler le long de ses joues. Comment avait-il osé ! Elle tremblait de colère, il allait le lui payer. Elle entra et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Il était là, la regardant avec un grand sourire, un saladier dans une main, un verre de vin rouge dans l'autre._

- Je t'ai préparé une salade….

_La gifle arriva à une telle vitesse qu'il fut surpris. Ce qu'il tenait alla s'écraser sur le carrelage alors qu'il levait bras devant son visage pour se protéger des coups de Lisa. Sa joue le brûlait, et c'est avec un sentiment d'incompréhension totale qu'il la vit se déchaîner_

_Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir face à son sourire et avait mis toute sa force dans cette gifle. Maintenant elle s'était jetée sur lui, le griffant, lui assenant des coups de poings tout en hurlant. L'acculant contre l'évier, manquant de le faire tomber._

- **ENFOIRE ! SALAUD ! COMMENT AS-TU-PU ME FAIRE CA !**

- ….. ?

- **SOUS MON TOIT ! AVEC MA FILLE DANS LA MAISON ! J'AURAIS DU LE SAVOIR ! J'AVAIS RAISON, ON NE PEUT PAS, JE NE PEUX PAS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE !**

- Calme-toi Lisa ! De quoi parles-tu?

- **DE QUOI JE PARLE ? DE QUOI JE PARLE ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! JE TE PARLE DE LA PUTE QUI VIENT DE PARTIR ! VOILA DE QUOI JE PARLE !**

- Ce n'est pas….

- **QUOI ? J'AI HALLUCINE MOI AUSSI ? C'EST CA ? TOI, POUVOIR CHANGER ? MAIS TU EN ES INCAPABLE ! DIRE QUE J'ALLAIS TE PROPOSER DE FAIRE UN ENFANT ! DU MOINS ESSAYER ! PARS, QUITTE CETTE MAISON ! SORS DE MA VIE HOUSE !**

- Ecou…

- **NON ! IL NE TE RESTE PLUS QU'A REPRENDRE TA VICODIN ET TU SERAS EXACTEMENT LE MÊME QU'AVANT ! CE QUE J'AI PU ÊTRE CONNE DE CROIRE QUE TU AIES PU CHANGER !**

_Elle avait dit ça dans un sanglot, elle continuait à le frapper, mais ne criait plus, elle n'en avait plus la force. House avait encaissé les coups sans rien dire, ses avant-bras étaient en sang, couverts de griffures. Le bracelet de Lisa l'avait cogné à l'arcade sourcilière et il saignait. Il allait aussi avoir des bleus sur les bras et la poitrine._

_Mais plus que les coups, ce sont ses paroles qui le blessèrent le plus. Il réussit à saisir les poignets de Lisa et, les tenant fermement, lui fit baisser les bras. Il se redressa en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui parla d'une voix froide et dure._

- Oui, c'est bien une de mes anciennes call-girl que tu as vu partir. Mais elle n'est pas venue pour moi. Je l'ai payé pour James…depuis la mort d'Amber, il n'a pas touché une femme. Mon cadeau pour la St Valentin, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente trop seul ce soir-là !

_Cuddy comprenant son erreur voulut parler, mais il l'en empêcha, hurlant à son tour, ne pouvant contenir, la peine et la colère qui le submergeaient. _

- **NON SEULEMENT TU ES UNE CONNE ! MAIS UNE BELLE GARCE ! MAINTENANT C'EST CLAIR, JE SAIS CE QUE TU PENSES DE MOI ! ENCORE UNE FOIS TU M'AS JUGE ET CONDAMNE SUR UNE APPARENCE TROMPEUSE !**

_Et d'un ton dépité, dans un faible murmure._

- Tu es devenue pire que moi Lisa, tu sais taper là où ça fait mal. Tu n'as jamais cru que je puisse être vraiment amoureux de toi, à la sincérité de mon amour. Pourtant j'en ai pratiquement perdu la raison……Wilson passera prendre mes affaires.

_Il la lâcha et la repoussa. Il sortit de la cuisine sans un regard. Il prit son blouson, son casque et quitta la maison qui devait devenir aussi la sienne. Il démarra sa moto et partit, le cœur lourd, il avait écouté le Dr Nolan et le résultat était qu'il venait encore une fois d'en prendre plein la gueule. Un seul remède à son état, une cuite. Il décida de se rendre dans un de ses anciens bars favoris._

_Lisa l'avait regardé partir, vide de toute réaction, que venait-elle de faire ? La salade mélangée au vin et aux morceaux de verre attirèrent son attention. Machinalement elle attrapa le rouleau de sopalin et commença à nettoyer. Elle porta brusquement son doigt à la bouche, elle venait de se couper. Elle s'assit alors sur le sol, dos contre le frigo et éclata en sanglot, laissant couler des larmes de désespoir. _

_House était entré dans le bar, avait pris place sur un des tabourets au bout du comptoir et avait commandé un bourbon qu'il avait bu d'un trait. Maintenant à plus de deux heures du matin il regardait sans vraiment le voir son deuxième verre qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Il avait rembarré le barman qui avait essayé de discuter avec lui. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit, la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait l'intention de demander en mariage deux jours plus tard, le 14 février, ne lui faisait pas confiance._

_De rage il balaya le bar d'un geste vif pulvérisant son verre contre le mur et déclenchant une réaction immédiate du barman._

- **Hey ! On se calme !**

- Ok, c'est bon je me casse, _posant deux billets de vingt sur le comptoir_, pour les dégâts.

_C'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait sobre d'un bar. Par contre il était vraiment furieux. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il accélérait sans cesse, recherchant dans la vitesse un moyen de se calmer. Il était presque arrivé devant l'immeuble où il habitait avec Wilson, lorsqu'un chien déboula sur la route. Perdu dans ses pensées, il réagit trop tard et trop vivement. _

_Il perdit l'équilibre, la moto bascula et glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser contre une voiture. House était bloqué contre la roue avant. La tête, toujours protégée par le casque, avait cogné violemment contre l'aile. Il essaya de bouger sans succès, il avait la jambe droite coincée sous sa moto. Il perdit connaissance._

_Wilson, comme ses voisins, fut réveillé par le bruit des sirènes. Son instinct de médecin le poussa à regarder par la fenêtre ce qui se passait. Il reconnut immédiatement la moto et n'eut aucun doute sur son conducteur__ Il enfila un jean, une paire de basket et sortit en courant. Il dut préciser qu'il était médecin pour s'approcher et monta d'autorité dans l'ambulance qui conduisit son ami au Princeton Plainsboro_

_Il était près de House quand ce dernier se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il sourit à Wilson, encore groggy par l'anesthésie. _

- Salut…c'est grave ?

- Salut …double fracture à la jambe droite, brûlures sur la hanche et au haut de la cuisse, suite à la glissade et ton épaule gauche est démise. …tu t'en sors bien.

- Pas ma faute, c'est un chien qui…

- Je sais, le propriétaire du chien a tout dit à la police….que s'est-il passé ?

- On vient d'en parler, c'est le chien qui…

- Je ne te parle pas de ton accident, tu as une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière, et tes avant bras sont couverts de griffures, pas d'écorchures. _Il vit le regard de son ami s'assombrir, il avait deviné juste, il s'était bien passé quelque chose._

- C'est…Lisa, elle….c'est fini.

- Comment ça fini ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ?....Malheureusement je dirais non à voir ta tête. Vas-y raconte moi. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

_House hésita un instant, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'en parler, et à qui d'autre pouvait-il se confier si ce n'était à Wilson. Alors il lui raconta tout, le mettant par la même au courant pour son « cadeau ». Il avait écouté House sans l'interrompre, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'originalité du cadeau._

_Il vit alors la tristesse dans les yeux bleus de son ami, le désarroi, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'il avait encore pour Lisa. Il attendit que House s'endorme pour quitter la chambre. Il regarda l'heure. 8h15, parfait. Elle devait être dans son bureau. Il s'y dirigea sur le champ. _

_Il ne salua même pas Brenda et entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Cuddy, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le bruit fit sursauter Lisa qui releva la tête et resta stupéfaite de voir Wilson, en tee-shirt et en jean, l'air furieux, planté au milieu de son bureau. Wilson n'eut aucune pitié en voyant ses yeux rougis et les cernes. Bien au contraire. _

**- Vous êtes fière de vous j'espère ! Inutile de chercher House aujourd'hui….**

**- Wilson !** qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

**- Il est dans la chambre 307, il a eu un accident de moto ! Il avait apparemment la tête ailleurs ! Votre faute sans doute ? Ah, et avant que vous vous fassiez de fausses idées ! Encore une fois ! Il n'était pas saoul, c'est un chien qui a bondi devant lui ! **

- Comment va-t-il ?

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ! Comment avez-vous pu lui dire ça, lui faire ça ! Il vous aime Lisa, il vous aime à en crever. Et tout ce que vous trouvez à lui dire c'est que vous ne lui faites pas confiance ! **

….mais…je.

**Vous ne le méritez pas ! Il s'est fait soigner pour vous ! Il a changé, toujours pour vous ! Vous êtes….écœurante. **

_Wilson ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il sortit du bureau aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Il était vraiment très en colère contre Cuddy. __Le personnel le dévisageait stupéfait. Il était rare d'entendre le gentil Dr Wilson crier, surtout contre la Doyenne. Tous se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état_

_Dans son bureau, Cuddy regardait fixement la porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle sentit les larmes affluer, elle l'avait bien mérité, Wilson avait raison, elle le savait. Elle était effondrée, comment allait-elle pouvoir se faire pardonner ?_

_En moins de cinq minutes la nouvelle s'était répandue dans tout l'hôpital. Même l'équipe resta sans voix lorsque Wilson__leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer entre House et Cuddy__. Tout en gardant pour lui la raison exacte de la dispute, il ne fit rien pour minimiser la responsabilité de la Doyenne. Quand Cuddy arriva à son tour dans la salle il sortit en la bousculant. Cette dernière réussit à grand peine à garder une certaine contenance et informa Foreman qu'il prenait la tête du service pendant l'hospitalisation du Dr House. Puis avec un regard triste vers le bureau de ce dernier, elle quitta la pièce. _

_Treize se leva immédiatement pour la suivre. Mais Foreman la retint par le bras._

- On peut savoir où tu vas ?

- Après ce que vient de nous raconter Wilson je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, non ?

- C'est leur problème pas le notre ! Laisse tomber !

- En tout cas, c'est sérieux, je n'ai jamais vu Wilson aussi en colère. _Ajouta Chase_

**- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'ils se soient engueulés !**

**- Ecoute, je ne sais pas pour toi mais, avoir un House toujours aussi con, mais de bonne humeur comme boss, c'est plus agréable qu'un con de mauvais poil,**_ lui renvoya Treize_

**- Oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez ! Je m'en tape !!! **_cria Foreman en sortant de la salle de réunion_

- Vous croyez qu'elle est responsable de l'accident ? _Demanda Taub_.

- Peut-être, indirectement… de toutes les manières ce n'est pas en spéculant sur ce qui s'est passé qu'on va les aider. Pour notre bien à tous il vaut mieux qu'ils se rabibochent et vite_. Enchaîna Treize_

- Le tout est de trouver un moyen de les obliger à se parler _remarqua Chase_

- L'opération « **La belle et le clochard**» est en marche _cria Taub en sautant sur la table sous le regard ahuri de ses deux comparses_

_C'est Chase qui élabora le début de leur plan d'action. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à régler tous les détails et à mettre Wilson au courant._

- Bon on s'organise, _conclut Treize_. Cuddy est au planning des consultations ce matin, et moi aussi….Chase tu t'occupes de House, Taub toi, tu vas parler à Wilson.

_House se réveilla en début d'après-midi et vit tout de suite Wilson, installé dans le fauteuil, griffonnant un dossier. _

- Tu n'as plus de bureau ?

- Si, mais la paperasse reste de la paperasse, ici ou dans mon bureau…

- Et tu as préféré la faire ici, dans un fauteuil inconfortable…logique.

- C'est peut-être parce que je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

- Mon Dieu Jimmy si….

_Mais il s'arrêta net, fixant d'un regard noir la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Wilson intrigué, porta son regard dans la même direction et vit Lisa Cuddy, serrant un dossier sur sa poitrine, figée sur le pas de la porte essayant d'afficher une expression neutre._

_Le silence devenait pesant, Wilson décida qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la pièce et de les laisser tous les deux._

- Je vais vous laisser, je…

- Inutile Jimmy, tu peux rester. _Lança House avant de poursuivre sur un ton cassant_, le Dr Cuddy va s'en aller. Je n'ai rien à lui dire et à moins qu'elle n'ait des papiers à me faire signer pour mon hospitalisation, elle n'a rien à faire dans MA chambre. Je ne suis pas son patient.

_Cuddy les regarda tour à tour, voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle porta une main à son visage pour cacher ses yeux et quitta la chambre. Elle éclata en sanglot une fois qu'elle eut atteint la cage d'escalier. Elle s'assit sur les marches, en proie à une crise de larmes incontrôlable. _

_Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et une personne s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit le Dr Hadley qui lui souriait, en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs. Elle prit la main de sa patronne dans les siennes, avant de parler elle voulait connaître sa version des faits et au passage savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Elle soupçonnait Wilson de ne pas avoir tout dit._

- Si vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qui se passe entre vous et House et même avec le Dr Wilson, car apparemment il est plutôt remonté contre vous.

_Cuddy d'abord réticente à confier ses problèmes, finit par tout raconter à sa jeune consœur. _

_Taub assista à la scène entre House et Cuddy du poste des infirmières, il n'y avait pas eu de cris mais la tension était palpable. Il vit House donner un coup de poing rageur sur le lit, Wilson se lever, lui dire quelques mots et lui tapoter l'épaule alors qu'House approuvait de la tête._

_Quand Wilson sortit de la chambre, Taub le suivit jusqu'à la machine à café_

- Dr Wilson, il faut qu'on parle

- De quoi, je crois vous avoir dit le principal.

- Oui, la dispute, l'accident mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse.

- Vous intéresse?

- Oui, on a décidé de sauver leur couple.

- Mais…

- Comme le dit Treize, il vaut mieux avoir un con heureux qu'un con chiant comme boss. Donc on va faire en sorte qu'il se sente à nouveau heureux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire, mais ça ne va pas être facile. Il est vraiment furieux. Et franchement il y a de quoi, à la place de Cuddy j'irai…_il s'interrompit se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait._

- Merci Dr Wilson, vous venez de confirmer nos doutes quant à la responsabilité du Dr Cuddy dans cette histoire. _Levant la main pour le faire taire_, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je vous donne les grandes lignes de notre plan. Mais pas un mot à House, on peut compter sur vous ?

- Oui, je suis curieux de savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre, vous auriez plus de chance de faire cohabiter un serpent et une mangouste.

_Wilson écouta donc Taub lui exposer leur plan. Surpris par leur ingéniosité il promit de ne rien dire et retourna près de son ami avec le café._

_Dans la chambre 307, Wilson observait House. Et il sut tout de suite qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait__. __Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, il était vraiment furieux contre Lisa, il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'après tout ce temps, elle doute encore de lui. Mais en même temps il était complètement largué, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette situation. Il sentit le regard de Wilson peser sur lui, il soupira d'accablement._

- Ça lui fait du bien, ne te sens pas coupable.

- Pas mon genre….comment peut-elle encore douter de moi !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Elle n'a toujours pas confiance…**Mais merde ! Que faut-il que je fasse ! **_s'emporta-t-il. _**Elle ma pourtant choisi, non ? Pas l'autre, mais moi ! **

- Effectivement, tu as pensé à lui demander pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard._

- Non, et puis maintenant je m'en fous, elle ne m'intéresse plus**.**

- Arrête de te mentir House, ta bouche lui a dit « va-t-en » mais tes yeux ont hurlé « Reste ! » lorsqu'elle est partie.

- J'y peux rien…je…l'aime. Mais, après ce qui c'est passé hier soir…je ne peux pas lui pardonner comme ça ! Je ne cèderai pas !

- Bien sûr que non, et puis ce n'est qu'un juste retour de bâton, à son tour d'avoir « le cœur qui saigne »

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis en colère mais pourtant elle me manque déjà terriblement. Tu as vu comme elle se mordillait la lèvre ?

- Oui, c'est un signe de nervosité et de culpabilité chez Lisa, je sais. Et ce n'est pas le coup de gueule que j'ai eu ce matin qui va la déculpabiliser.

- Tu lui…

- Oui, j'ai été lui dire ce que je pensais de son attitude….et je crois que tout l'hôpital est au courant de cette engueulade.

- Tu lui as dit quoi…..parce que ça ne va peut-être pas arranger notre histoire.

- Je pense tout le contraire justement, _murmura Wilson en affichant un petit sourire. _

_Wilson s'amusa de l'air interrogateur de House. Ce dernier s'agaça en constatant que Wilson tardait à lui expliquer, ce qui se passait. Il crevait d'envie de courir dans le bureau de Lisa pour la harceler de questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle était comme ça, toujours méfiante avec lui. Mais outre sa jambe fracturée et maintenue en l'air par des suspentes, il se sentait incapable de faire le premier pas. Ses vieux démons remontaient à la surface. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à invectiver Wilson, celui-ci reprit la parole. L'attitude de son ami, l'encourageait à lui dévoiler une partie du « plan « d'autant qu'il sentait que House était à nouveau en train de se renfermer et ça il fallait l'éviter à tout prix _

- Tu crois que ton équipe serait capable de se mêler de ta vie privée ?

- Je suis même certain qu'ils n'attendent que ça. Ne serait-ce que pour toute les fois où je me suis mêlé de la leur.

- Parfait !

**- AH, NON ! pas parfait ! je n'ai pas envie qu'ils viennent mettre leur nez dans mes affaires de cœur** !

- « Tes affaires de cœur » ? Je devrais peut-être demander à ce que l'on te fasse des examens supplémentaires…tu as dû te cogner la tête plus fort que ce que l'on pensait _dit-il hilare_.

**- Arrête ! Merde tu fais chier le criquet ! Cesse de te foutre de ma gueule et dis-moi en quoi c'est « parfait » !**

_Wilson mit un petit moment à se calmer, chose difficile à faire en voyant la tête que faisait House. Il réussit néanmoins à retrouver son sérieux._

- Je crois que pour une fois tu va pouvoir les remercier. Ils vont t'aider à vous sauver du naufrage. Je suis certain qu'ils vont essayer de provoquer un face à face entre vous.

- Et tu as déduit tout cela comment Sherlock ?

- Facile, Chase est passé prendre de tes nouvelles, vingt minutes après mon engueulade avec Cuddy, Taub ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle, jusqu'à ce que je m'installe dans la chambre et Treize vient de se précipiter derrière Cuddy.

- Et ça te suffit pour penser qu'ils ont élaboré un plan machiavélique ?

- Oui et le fait qu'ils errent chacun leur tour à l'étage, alors qu'ils n'ont absolument rien à y faire. Ils surveillent leurs proies.

- ….tu sais quoi ?...je crois qu'ils sont en train de se hisser à mon niveau…ils agissent exactement….

- Comme toi….je ne sais pas si c'est très rassurant.

- Comme toi….je vois que ça se propage

_Ce soir là, House ne voulut pas le montrer mais il s'endormit rassuré, si Wilson avait raison, alors son équipe agirait vite, il n'avait qu'à laisser faire. _

_Cuddy embrassa Rachel et se coucha la tête pleine de questions, et si l'idée du Dr Hadley se soldait par un échec. Elle n'osa même pas penser à ce que serait sa vie sans lui. Elle s'endormit en serrant contre elle l'oreiller imprégné de son odeur._

_Treize avait écouté avec attention tout ce que lui avait dit la Doyenne. Et une seule solution lui était apparue. Obliger cette tête de mule qui était aussi son patron à écouter ce que Cuddy avait à lui dire. Donc, c'est devant une bière et des bols de chips, qu'elle, Chase et Taub mirent au point leur petit stratagème. Au grand dam de Foreman qui les traita d'abruti et les laissa._

_Ce matin du 14 février, Lisa se leva plus triste que jamais. Le hasard faisait tout pour lui rappeler l'absence de House. La chemise qu'elle trouva roulée sous la commode, sa brosse à dent, le livre qu'il lisait sur la table basse du salon. Ou encore sa tasse trônant sur le micro-onde mais, c'est surtout la petite note fixée sur la porte du réfrigérateur, écrite de sa main et qui confirmait une réservation dans un des plus chic restaurant de la ville._

_Ce fut le détail de trop, elle se mit à pleurer, se maudissant d'avoir eu une réaction si vindicative. Elle avait peur qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir de réconciliation. Elle comprenait sa colère, elle ne lui avait laissé aucun moyen de se justifier. Le jugeant d'après son passé. Subitement l'idée de se retrouver face à face lui parut beaucoup moins attrayante que la veille. La peur d'être rejetée par le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé, lui était insupportable. _

_De son côté House n'était pas mieux. Alors qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de voir ce qu'il voulait à la télévision, tout en étant à l'hôpital, il se laissait gagner par la nervosité. Serait-il capable de jouer la comédie de l'homme en colère ? Il savait que son équipe, si elle devait agir ne le ferait que dans la journée. Et l'attente ne faisait pas partie de ses points forts._

_Il avait eu droit en tant que patient au défilé habituel. Personnel pour sa toilette, heureusement masculin, infirmière pour vérifier si tout allait bien, s'il ne souffrait pas. Même son médecin passa le voir, mais ce qu'il lui dit lui déplut. Il devait garder son bras immobilisé une bonne semaine, ensuite séances de kiné. Ce qui voulait dire interdiction de se servir de béquilles, seul le fauteuil roulant serait autorisé. Cela mit House de très mauvaise humeur, cinq semaines le cul vissé sur une chaise roulante super !_

_C'est donc un House plutôt renfrogné que Wilson retrouva vers midi, quant il arriva avec le repas._

- Houlà ! Tu viens d'apprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus d'épisode de « General hospital » ?_ railla-t-il._

- Pire que ça ! A cause de mon épaule, pas de béquilles, mais un fauteuil pendant 5 semaines ! Tout ça par sa faute !...Elle va me le payer ! _dit-il d'un ton vengeur_.

- Tu as faim ? Je t'ai apporté des frites !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui….merci.

- Nerveux ?

- Bien sûr, comment vont-ils faire à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, _mentit Wilson_, allez mange ! Qui sait ? Tu vas peut-être avoir besoin d'un surplus d'énergie.

_Durant le repas ils parlèrent de tout sauf du seul sujet qui intéressait vraiment House, Lisa Cuddy. Wilson avait été chercher deux cafés et il discutait toujours avec son ami. Vers 14h00. Il se décida enfin à aborder un sujet qu'il avait laissé de côté jusqu'à présent._

- Dis moi, pour ton cadeau je….

- Non ! C'est payé et ça va être livré ce soir à 20h00 ! Alors ne te débine pas !

- C'est pas ça….depuis la mort d'Amber, je n'ai pas….enfin pas avec une fille…je…._il bredouillait gêné_

- Est-ce que par hasard tu essaierais de me dire que tu as peur d'avoir une panne ?

- Heu….oui. j'ai peur de….bloquer_, avoua-t-il._

- Jimmy ! C'est une pute ! C'est une pro, crois-moi ! Elle sait y faire ! Ta queue sera au « garde à vous » avant même que tu aies eu le temps de réaliser. _Rétorqua House le plus sérieusement du monde._

_Un raclement de gorge les fit se tourner vers la porte de la chambre où se tenaient Taub et Chase, essayant de garder un air sérieux. Le visage de Wilson prit une magnifique couleur pourpre alors que celui de House se fendait d'un large sourire._

- Tiens 'Prof' et 'Simplet', alors les nains ! Vous voulez quoi ?

- Il faut refaire un scanner de votre épaule et de votre jambe….problème avec votre assurance, _expliqua Taub_.

- Bien, l'administration a encore merdé, _dit-il en entrant dans leur jeu, bien qu'il trouva l'excuse totalement bidon_. Mais qu'est- ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ? Vous ne bossez pas pour Mendez !

- Problème de personnel, apparemment et comme vous étiez de mauvaise humeur quand il vous a laissé.

- Il nous a demandé de bien vouloir nous occuper de vous, puisqu'on a l'habitude de votre humeur de chien, _ajouta Chase_.

- Ca tombe bien ! Je m'ennuyais ! Et comme j'ai réservé ma call-girl préférée pour Wilson, je n'ai aucun projet en vue.

- Bon, puisque tu es entre de bonnes mains, je te laisse House….à plus tard.

- Je dirais plutôt à demain Jimmy et…**amuse toi bien !** _lui cria-t-il alors que Wilson franchissait la porte._

- Vous payez une pute à Wilson pour la St Valentin ? Votre côté romantique sans doute. _Constata Taub le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en débloquant les roues du lit._

- Jaloux ? Hé c'est quoi ça ? _Demanda-t-il à Chase quand il le vit injecter un produit dans sa perfusion._

- Un relaxant, juste pour vous détendre un peu_._

_House resta silencieux et les laissa l'emmener hors de la chambre. Ils étaient malins, ils avaient prévu de le calmer un peu afin qu'il soit plus doux avec Cuddy. Il réprima un sourire, ils devenaient aussi retord que lui. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle d'examen, là Taub et Chase bloquèrent le lit. Ils avaient à peine terminé que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Treize et Cuddy._

- Non je ne sais pas pourquoi le patient veut vous voir Dr Cuddy, _elle marqua une pause_, je suis désolée mais on n'avait pas le choix.

- Mais…Que signifie tout ça ! Dr Hadley ?

- Chase ? Taub ? _Questionna House, feignant la colère._

_Mais au lieu de répondre Treize, ainsi que Chase et Taub se dirigèrent vers la sortie et quittèrent la pièce. House et Cuddy les entendirent verrouiller la porte. __« Vous avez deux heures » __ajoutèrent-ils._

_Cuddy observait House, ce dernier gardait la tête baissé, mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lui parler, mais peut-être voudrait-il écouter. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix._

_House lui lançait de petits regards en coin. Il essayait de paraître froid et indifférent mais, il n'attendait qu'une chose qu'elle lui parle. Cependant il était décidé à ne pas lui donner l'impression de lui pardonner trop facilement. Aussi essaya-t'il d'avoir l'air vraiment en colère. _

_Il la sentit s'approcher, déjà l'odeur fruitée de son parfum venait de faire ressurgir des souvenirs. Il sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle lui toucha son bras valide. Si elle le touchait, il était foutu, il le savait, il ne pourrait par feindre la colère. Il devait rester ferme, coûte que coûte, du moins au début._

- Ne me touche pas** !**

- Greg…je suis désolée…

**- Désolée ! c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire « je suis désolée » ! Fous-moi la paix Lisa….ils vont me le payer !...**_Merde, pourquoi, il s'emportait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Encore heureux qu'il soit sous relaxant, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Chase_

**- NON ! ECOUTE-MOI, TOI ! TU NE PEUX PAS TOUT ARRÊTER SUR UNE SEULE DISPUTE !**

**- Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer une seule seconde que j'avais fait venir une pute sous ton toit ! Bon sang ! C'est fini tout ça ! Fini depuis Mayfield ! Combien de certificats de bonne conduite aurait-il fallu que je te montre pour que tu aies confiance en moi ?**

_Il se rendit compte à ce moment que malgré son désir de lui pardonner, il était vraiment en colère contre elle. Il regretta aussitôt de s'être laissé emporter lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers la porte. Puis, il haussa les épaules, quel imbécile, elle ne pouvait pas partir, la porte était fermée. Elle souffla de frustration et s'assit sur un tabouret métallique, essuyant rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de House, une voix calme, posée, en complète contradiction avec son attitude._

- Moi, je te fais confiance. Je n'ai aucun doute, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Alors que toi tu ne me vois que par mon passé. J'ai l'impression que j'ai suivi cette thérapie pour rien. Pourtant j'en ai pris plus dans la tête pendant de huit mois que pendant toute ma vie. Quand j'ai découvert que tu étais avec Lucas, j'ai attendu, j'ai été patient…j'ai…souffert en silence…. Je croyais que tu avais compris tout ça quand tu es venue vers moi. Apparemment je me trompais….c'était trop beau pour que ça dure.

- Non, ce n'est pas fini si tu ne le veux pas ! Je t'en prie Greg pardonne-moi…. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas su te faire confiance, j'ai eu une réaction excessive. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, depuis que nous sommes ensembles, je n'ai rien, absolument rien à te reprocher, même Rachel t'adore. _Elle se tenait près de lui maintenant_, je t'en prie pardonne-moi, laisse-moi une chance, laisse-nous une chance.

- Te laisser une chance ? Jusqu'à la prochaine dispute ou au prochain accident de moto ? C'est la première fois, tu entends, c'est la première fois que je suis si peu attentif en pilotant ma moto. Dans des circonstances normales j'aurais pu maîtriser la situation…. Tout ça parce que je t'aime…. Mais je ne peux pas Lisa, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_Oh non, ce n'était pas simple, il se surprit lui-même, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et il avait réussi à le lui dire sans crier. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux humides, il y vit une petite lueur d'espoir. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer les méchants plus longtemps. Il pourrait bientôt lui pardonner sans avoir l'air de céder. Il voyait la culpabilité de Lisa dans sa façon de se tenir, de lui parler, de le regarder. Oh oui, elle se sentait vraiment coupable de son état. Elle allait certainement se confondre en excuses et le supplier de lui pardonner encore._

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui se passa, au lieu de ça il la vit se reculer un peu. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, ses yeux brillants le scrutant attentivement. Puis, avec des gestes précis et sûr, elle se déshabilla, laissant tomber un à un ses vêtements au sol. Il admira ce corps sublime venir à sa rencontre. Il resta néanmoins sans réaction, trop surpris pas l'attitude de Lisa. Que lui arrivait-il, il ne comprenait pas, l'inquiétude s'insinua en lui._

_Cette dernière posa son genou droit sur le lit et s'y hissa. Avec précaution elle se mit à califourchon sur la cuisse gauche, faisant passer doucement son autre jambe repliée sous la jambe blessée de Greg, prenant garde de ne pas le brusquer. Ensuite, avec douceur elle écarta la chemise d'hôpital qu'il portait. Elle porta son regard sur son sexe légèrement gonflé. Elle sourit, elle lui faisait de l'effet malgré sa colère. Il avait juste besoin d'un petit encouragement. Elle saisit son membre d'une main ferme et sans hésitation débuta ses caresses. Elle le sentit frémir et se raidir._

**- Arrête ça ! **_dit-il en voulant la repousser._

**- Pas question !** _Elle attrapa son poignet de sa main libre et lui immobilisa le bras_. Je t'aime Greg et je compte bien te le prouver….hum…et apparemment tu apprécies ce que je fais.

**- Garce ! Tu…. Hey ! Doucement !** C_ria-t-il alors que Lisa tenant toujours son sexe à sa_ _base venait de s'y empaler avec force_**. Bon Dieu Lisa ! Tu me fais mal !...** Oui comme ça…c'est mieux, _apprécia-t-il alors qu'elle ralentissait la cadence de ses coups de reins._

_Lisa ramena son genou droit plus haut contre la taille de House, trouvant un meilleur angle, glissant plus loin sur la verge gonflée qui pulsait en elle. Elle se pencha, lécha et mordilla les tétons de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent, faisant lentement promener ses seins tendus sur le ventre et le torse de Greg. Elle haletait, ses cris aigus venant se mélanger aux cris plus rauques de House. Mais elle refusa de l'embrasser. _

_Elle sentait l'orgasme monter, amplifié par les vagues successives de plaisir. Elle attendit qu'il soit prêt lui aussi, pour les amener à l'extase finale. _

- Maintenant, _supplia-t-il dans un souffle rauque._

_Ils poussèrent leur cri libérateur dans un accord parfait. Elle ressentait encore en elle le plaisir récent mais elle se sépara de son amant. Descendit du lit et sans un mot remit ses vêtements, redevenant ainsi la directrice de l'hôpital. Elle alla de nouveau près de House et referma sa chemise. _

_Il l'avait laissé agir dans la plus totale incompréhension. Alors quand elle fut de nouveau près de lui, il lui saisit le poignet gauche._

- Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne voulais pas te quitter sans te laisser un bon souvenir de moi, _elle était de nouveau au bord des larmes._

- Un cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte ? _Il n'avait plus envie de jouer maintenant._

- Oui… Je t'ai fait du mal, je le reconnais, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, je t'ai demandé de me pardonner…. Je comprends que cela ne soit pas possible, _elle voulut se dégager, mais il resserra sa prise._

- Lisa, assied-toi, s'il te plait…Allez…. Elle obéit. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre.

- Tu…tu veux dire que tu me….

- Pardonnes, oui…. _Viens, embrasse-moi, il la tira doucement à lui._

_Leur baiser, d'abord hésitant devint plus frénétique. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se regardant en souriant. House fit courir son index sur les lèvres gonflées et sensuelles de Lisa, redessinant leur contour._

- Ce soir 20h00 chambre 307…. La robe de soirée n'est pas obligatoire_. Précisa-t-il dans un sourire._

- Je …. J'ai décommandé la baby-sitter pour ce soir, je….

- Je pourrai la garder si vous voulez, _dit une voix qui les fit sursauter._

-** Merde Skippy !** Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre.

- Parfait ! Vous allez me ramener dans ma chambre, j'ai des trucs à régler…. Comme trouver une façon de vous…remercier tous les trois.

- Une augmentation et une meilleure place de parking ?

- Pour la place de parking c'est d'accord, _accepta Cuddy_, pour l'augmentation… adressez-vous à la fondation « cours toujours »

_Taub et Treize entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Aux sourires qu'affichaient leurs patrons, ils virent que tout allait bien, ils avaient réussi leur mission. Cuddy se retourna vers Chase._

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de bien vouloir garder Rachel.

- De toute façon je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de rendez-vous pour la St Valentin ce soir…. Même Wilson a une call-girl.

_Il s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant subitement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda Cuddy et House, l'expression de leurs visages lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de trouver la raison de la dispute. Il éclata de rire, imité par Treize et Taub qui eux aussi venaient de comprendre. Même en les menaçant House ne put les faire arrêter._

**_20h00 appartement de Wilson :_**

_Deux coups de sonnette brefs. Wilson posa son verre sur la table basse et alla ouvrir, passablement nerveux._

_Sur le pas de la porte une jeune femme, la trentaine, de type hispanique lui souriait._

- Bonjour James, moi c'est Maryline, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mandy.

- Bonsoir Mandy, entrez…entre.

- Merci…oh c'est magnifique, _dit-elle en voyant la table dressée dans la cuisine._

- Je…J'ai préparé un repas…C'est bon ? Je ne sais pas si….

- Disons qu'avec mes clients habituels, je suis tout de suite à genoux ou les cuisses écartées…fait pas cette tête ça fait partit de mon boulot, sois pas gêné. Greg m'avait prévenu que tu serais différent des autres…ça va me changer.

- Dans ce cas on passe à table Mandy, _il la prit par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine._

- Je crois que je vais me rappeler longtemps de cette soirée.

- Moi, aussi, _fit Wilson en remplissant deux verres de vin blanc._

**_20h00 chambre 307 :_**

_Cuddy était arrivée à l'heure et avait tout de suite remarqué les rideaux de la chambre tirés. Elle entra et resta stupéfaite, sur le côté droit du lit il y avait une petite table avec deux couverts et des plats recouvert de cloche. House tenait une bouteille de Champagne, il remplit les coupes posées sur la tablette devant lui et reposa avec précaution la bouteille sur la table. Puis il prit un verre et le tendit à Lisa qui l'attrapa en souriant à House. Il se saisit du sien et le levant devant lui_

_- Bonne St Valentin Lisa_

_- Bonne St Valentin Greg_

_Ils trinquèrent et burent quelques gorgées._

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai appelé le restaurant et je leur ai demandé s'ils livraient…. Et voilà, madame à son rendez-vous et son repas.

- Tu es incroyable….

- Pas aussi incroyable que toi…. Tu crois que l'on peut recommencer comme cette après midi ?

- On mange d'abord et après tu auras droit au fruit défendu, _dit-elle mutine_.

- Hum…

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais quelles possibilités s'offriraient à nous lorsque je serai dans mon fauteuil ?

- Pour le savoir, il n'y aura qu'une solution….

- Faire des tests.

- Pervers

- Et c'est la femme qui ma violé qui me dit ça !!!! Il reste encore une chose à régler dans cette histoire _continua House en redevenant sérieux_

_A ces mots Lisa blêmit mais avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche il lui avait pris la main et la regardant dans les yeux il ajouta._

- Lisa Cuddy voulez-vous m'épouser… pour le meilleur

_20h17, des rires raisonnèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'hôpital._

**FIN**


End file.
